Invader Zim Western
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Dib dreams about a western version of his old life back when he used to fight Zim and Amethyst. He is the new sherif and Zim and Amethyst are the worst outlaws in the west. Can he defeate them and save the beautiful cowgirl Gretchen.
1. The Night Before The Western

-Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty-sixth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's New Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom, New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's Grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and, Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree, The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, End of the Year Sleep Over, Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker, Poison Bloody Pineapple, Hearts and Arrows, Bloody Sword Transfusion, First day back, Final Destination Iz style, Fourth of July Speech of Doom, First Date, Opposite Day, Neurotically Nice, Sonic Siren, Romance Blooming Deception, The Candy Zombie of Horror, Zombie Squeal, and Thanksgiving Turkey Surprise. I don't own Invader Zim. I wish I did, but I don't. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Setting 1 Lunch

Dib and Will where sitting in the lunch room and they were about to eat their lunch when Jason walked up to them and sat down with his lunch.

-Jason- Hey guys. So I asked my father and he said "It was o.k."

-Dib- Said what was o.k.?

-Jason- He said "You guys could come over to my house."

-Dib- (He spat his drank out at Will.) ARE YOU CRAZY?

-Will- Are you Dib? Say it don't spray it. (He said washing the drink off of his face.)

-Dib- Sorry Will. Anyway Jason what are you thinking? You want us, two humans, to come over to a house with a vampire in it? No thanks I HAVE ALREADY BEEN AN ALIEN ONCE AND I DON'T WANNA BE A VAMPIRE TOO!

-Jason- Oh come on Dib you know my Father is cold turkey. He won't suck your blood.

-Dib- So you say, but what if he can't resist it or we get hurt and…

-Will- Dib get a hold of yourself. We're going.

-Dib- WHAT! WILL ARE YOU NUTTS?

-Will- O.k. fine Dib if you are that paranoid then you can bring along a garlic necklace. Right Jason?

-Jason- Oh man, but I wanted my Dad to bite you.

-Dib- See…

-Jason- Just kidding. Hahaha… Anyway sure you can bring some garlic along. Heck you can bring some for Will for all I care.

-Will- None for me thanks, because I actually trust my friends.

-Dib- It's not that I don't trust Jason. I'm just worried about his Father. Who need I remind him we have never met?

-Will- Well if he is anything like Jason then we are in for a funny night.

-Will and Jason- Hahahaha…

-Dib- Oh ha ha very funny.

-Will- Oh come on Dib it will be fun.

-Jason- Yah Dib please…

-Dib- Fine I'll go.

-Jason- Cool see you guys tonight.

-Dib- You owe me big.

-Will- Whatever.

Setting 2 That Night at Jason's House

Dib and Will arrived a Jason's house. It was a big mansion.

-Will- (He rang the door bell.) Wow would you look at this house? Why is it that all paranormal creatures love big houses?

-Dib- So they have a lot of places to hide the things they don't want us Paranormal Investigators to find.

-Will- Oh like what?

-Dib- Well…

-Jason- Hey guys.

-Dib- I am still not thrilled about this whole thing Jason.

-Jason- And yet you are still here.

-Dib- Yah, but I am prepared. (He said showing Jason the garlic necklace.)

-Will- Oh whatever Dib. Come let's go inside it is freezing out here.

-Jason- Sure. (They went in and inside everything looked very old western.)

-Dib- Wow when I think vampire this is not what I picture.

-Will- I know what you mean Dib. This place looks more like an old western movie. I mean even the kitchen looks like an old western bar. (He said as they went into the kitchen. Mrs. Fang was in the kitchen and she was dressed kind of old western too.) Howdy ma'am could you wrestle us up some grub?

-Mrs. Fang- Now don't yawl worry pizza's on the way and… AH GARLIC!

-Dib- Jason I thought you said "Your mom is human?"

-Jason- She is she's just worried about me and my Dad. Don't worry mom Dib is just being a paranoid big headed weirdo.

-Dib- Hey MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

-Jason- Whatever…

-Mr. Fang- (He came into the room and he looked like a cowboy.) Howdy boys.

-Dib and Will- Wow.

-Jason- Everybody this is my Dad Wolfvain Fang.

-Mr. Fang- Yawl can call me Blood or Mr. Fang whichever one you prefer. And you must be Jason's friends Will and Dib. Son I thought you had an alien friend too?

-Jason- I do, but he had some alien stuff he needed to do.

-Mr. Fang- Cool.

-Will- Ah Mr. Fang I have a question are you really a vampire, because you look like a cowboy to me?

-Mr. Fang- That's because I always loved my days as a cowboy. They used to call me The Blood Cowboy.

-Dib- So you were the undead during the old west.

-Mr. Fang- Son I became the undead during the old west. I was just mowing along during a cattle drive taking some Zs… when I heard a strange sound. Then I saw just about the prettiest cowgirl I had ever seen and before I knew it I was the undead doomed to never again walk the earth during the day. I'll say one thing it was hard to live in Texas after I became a vampire, but well worth the effort. I had to live in caves and hunt at night. Then latter on I met Jason's mom and we got married in secret and moved to Los Vegas and had Jason and the rest is history. Anyway those were the best days of my life… Ah that is until I met you honey.

-Mrs. Fang- Nice cover Blood.

-Dib- So Mrs. Fang I have to ask "What made you want to marry a vampire?"

-Jason- Dib?

-Mrs. Fang- Oh it's o.k. son. Well I love cowboys and Jason's father was just so down to earth. Even when he told me what he really was. I still loved him. When somebody gives up everything they believe in for you. You have to give them yourself in return the favor. At least that is what I believe. Anyway don't you have vampire and alien friends?

-Dib- So.

-Mrs. Fang- Do you regret having them as your friends?

-Dib- No I don't, but sometimes I do miss the old life of saving the world from aliens.

-Will- Well look on the bright side Dib. Now you have tones of true friends and a great girl friend.

-Dib- Yah I guess you're right Will.

-Jason- (Then the door rang.) Well that is the pizza know let's get this party really started.

They had a great time. They watched Cowboys and Aliens. They ate pizza and played games. They had an awesome time.

Setting 3 Time For Bed

It was time for Bed and Mr. Fang was showing the boys the basement. Which is where he and Jason slept. When you think of a vampire's living area you know dungeon like. Imagine it Invader Zim style and that is what their basement looks like.

-Dib- Wow now this is what I picture when I think vampire.

-Jason- Yep this is my Dad's room and this is the door to my room. (Jason's room looked like a normal 14 year old boy room except he had a sowing machine on a table. He also had a coffin in his room, a T.V. and a couch.)

-Mr. Fang- And this is where you two will be sleeping. (He said pulling out a pull out bed from inside the couch.)

-Will- Cool a pull out bed.

-Mr. Fang- Yep it's for guests. Well goodnight kids.

-Jason- Wait Dad before you go can you tell us a story about the old west?

-Mr. Fang- O.k., but just one. (So Mr. Fang fillled the boys heads with tails of the west and as a result a certain big headed human got the idea stuck in his big head.)

-Jason- Awesome story Dad.

-Mr. Fang- Thank you son. Now I will see you guys in the morning or maybe tonight. Hahaha…

-Dib- I knew it.

-Mr. Fang- Just kidding. Hahaha…

-Will- Hahaha… I knew tonight would be funny. Hahaha…

-Dib- Whatever.

-Mr. Fang- Good night boys. (He turned out the lights and shut the door.)

-Will- Man Jason your Dad sure did have a cool life.

-Jason- Yep he sure did. (He yawned.)

-Dib- You said it Will. Man what a life. Yes the old west just as exciting as my old life. Yep those were the days. (He fell asleep.)

-Me- Yep you guys have to wait till the next chapter before the title makes since. In the immortal words of Bugs Bunny "Ante I a stinker?" Anyway send me plenty of reviews and I have new drawings up. So until next time as always I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	2. This Planet An't Big Enough For Us Both

-Me- It is time to read what Dib dreamed about and time for the title to make since. So read, enjoy, and remember I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here.

Setting 1 Dib's Dream

Dib was in a dark room. Then all of a sudden all of his clothes disappeared except for his underwear.

-Dib- What the where am I and WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHS! (Then all of a sudden the room started to spin and he was caught in some kind or crazy spinning time thing. He woke up to find himself riding on a covered wagon.) What the where am I? Oh thank goodness I have cloths on again? Gaz what are you doing here AND WHAT ARE WE WEARING! (They were both wearing old western outfits. They are on my Deviantart page.)

-Gaz Clamidy- Ah Dad I think Hiccup has been drinking your eclipser again.

-Salesman Membrane- Now son you know that stuff is only for the paying customers.

-Dib- Wait what is going on here? My name is Dib and…

-Gaz Clamidy- Yah your name is Wild Dib Hiccup.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- What so wait are we in the old… I mean the current west?

-Gaz Clamidy- Dah.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Oh o.k…

-Gaz Clamidy- Hiccup are you sure you're o.k.?

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Yah I'm fine I'm just getting used to this weirdness. But, considering the fact that is my life I guess I should be used to it by now.

-Gaz Clamidy- Whatever?

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Hey ah Gaz if we're in the old west then how come you have a Game Slave?

-Gaz Clamidy- Because, I don't believe in historical accuracy.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- O.k.?

-Salesmen Membrane- Well here we are kids. Dusty Trails here is where we will seek our fortune. (The town was just about the scariest looking western town you had ever seen. Saloon everywhere, some blood stains on the road, and in the dust and there were tumble weeds everywhere.)

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Cheery… Well if you guys don't mind I'm gonna go get a drink from the Saloon.

-Gaz Clamidy- Whatever.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- (He was walking over to the Saloon when all of a sudden he stumbled on something and soon he found himself stumbling all over the road.)

-Cowboy- (This Cowboy was driving an out of control covered wagon and it was about to hit The Mayor and Dib.) LOOK OUT MAYOR!

-Mayor Keef and Wild Dib Hiccup- AHH! (They were both about to be dead when Dib stumbled right into Keef knocking him out of the way and on to the ground.)

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Oh I am so sorry here let me… KEEF?

-Mayor Keef- Well howdy stranger how do you know my name?

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Well I ah…

-Mayor Keef- Oh well it doesn't matter. Anyway welcome to my town Smile Land.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- I thought it was called Dusty Trails?

-Mayor Keef- Well I am trying to get everybody to vote to change the name.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- I can see why nobody wants that name. Anyway you said "That this is your town?"

-Mayor Keef- Yes as you can see I am the Mayor of this town. (He said pointing got his name tag that said "Mayor".)

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Aren't you a little too young to be Mayor?

-Mayor Keef- Well if you ask me you're only as old as you feel. Anyway you done near saved my life and I'm eternally grateful to you and to show my appreciation I would like to make you sheriff. (He said as Keef pinned the sheriff start on Dib's outfit.)

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Ow… O.k. wait a minute aren't I a little too young to be sheriff?

-Mayor Keef- Well yawl…

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Stop you don't need to say it and I am honored it's just…

-Mayor Keef- Sorry no give backs now if yawl will excuse me I must spread my happiness to that pretty little filly over there. (He said looking at Gaz Clamidy. Then he went off to go talk to her.)

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Even in that Old West Keef is crazy. (Dib walked into the Saloon.)

-Cowboy 1- Well looky what we got here boys the new Sheriff.

-Cowboy 2- Better call the undertaker another sheriff bights the dust.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Well this place just keeps getting better and better. (He said as he sat at the bar where the Saloon owner was working.)

-Will Erp- Howdy stranger what's your pleasure?

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Will?

-Will Erp- Well yawl must be psychic, because that my name Will Erp.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- O.k. well I guess I'll have whatever…

-Will Erp- Coming right up. One stein. (He filled up a stein full of beer for Dib.)Here yawl are. (He slid it over to Dib.)

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Wait what about the drinking age?

-Will Erp- The what?

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Oh whatever. (He drank the drink and went all loopy.) Look at all the pretty colors.

-Will Erp- Hahaha shoot was that your first time? Hahaha… So what's your name stranger?

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Wild Dib Hiccup.

-Will Erp- I see and you're the new Sheriff.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Yah so what is every body's problem with the whole sheriff thing?

-Will Erp- Oh you'll find out come noon.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- What's that supposed to mean?

-Cowboy 3- Howdy yawl it's time for Gretchen Jane and the Western Fillies.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Gretchen?

-Gretchen- (The curtain was pulled to the side and there was Gretchen and Dib's mouth opened.) **Dearest friends, dear gentlemen  
Listen to my song  
Life down here's been hard for you  
Life has made you strong  
Let me lift the mood  
With my attitude**

Hey fellas  
The time is right  
Get ready  
Tonight's the night  
Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true  
Let me be good to you

You tough guys  
You're feelin' all alone  
You rough guys  
The best o' you cowboys and bums  
All o' my chums

So dream on  
And drink your beer  
Get cosy  
Your baby's here  
You won't be misunderstood  
Let me be good to you

(Then she closed the currents and when they opened again Rachel and Paige were on either side of her.)

Hey fellas  
I'll take off all my blues  
Hey fellas  
There's nothin' I won't do  
Just for you

-Western Rachel and Paige-** Oh yah just for you.  
**

-Gretchen Jane-** So dream on  
And drink your beer  
Get cosy  
Your baby's here  
**

-Western Rachel and Paige-** Hey boys, We're talkin' to you  
**

-Gretchen Jane-** Your baby'y gonna come through  
Let me be good to you… YAH! **

-Wild Dib Hiccup- YEAH WOO-HOO! That was awesome. So is she single?

-Will Erp- Gretchen Jane yep, but she's a hand full.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Tell me about it.

-Gretchen Jane- Howdy Sheriff.

-Wild Dib Hiccup-(He spat out his drink at Will.) Hi Gretchen… Oh sorry about that Will.

-Will Erp- It's o.k. I'm used to it.

-Gretchen Jane- Hahaha… So you are here to serve and protect us all from all of the outlaws of the west?

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Yep I guess it comes with the job.

-Gretchen Jane- Are you nervous?

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Not really

-Jason Blood Cowboy- Yawl should be is all be noon soon and The Kid is coming.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Who?

-Will Erp- You mean yawl have never heard of Zim The Kid and Amethyst Cactus?

-Wild Dib Hiccup- What?

-Will Erp- The means outlaw in the west. They have robbed banks, trains, and killed all of our old sheriffs.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Oh really.

-Gretchen Jane- Don't worry…

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Wild Dib Hiccup.

-Gretchen Jane- Hiccup I'm sure yawl can handle them.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Yah of course I can. (He spun his gun and then he dropped it and it shot a bullet that almost hit Will, but luckily he ducked.)

-Jason Blood Cowboy- Hahahaha I give it two seconds. One… Two…

-Zim The Kid- (He and Amethyst came throw the doors.) We here there's a new Sheriff in town.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- What the doesn't anybody wonder why they have bug eyes and green skin?

-Amethyst Cactus- Don't yawl ever make fun of our eyes or I'll fill your mouth full of bullets. Got it big head?

-Wild Dib Hiccup- That's Wild Dib Hiccup to you.

-Zim The Kid- Hahaha… I'll be sure to add your name to my list of victims, but first hows about you and I have a drink? Urp the usual.

-Will Urp- Yes sir. (He made a special drink for Zim and Dib.)

-Zim The Kid- Down the hatch. (He drinks his dink.) What's a matter Sheriff not man enough to handle a drink?

-Wild Dib Hiccup- No never watch this. (He drank his drink and then he spat it out right in Zim's face.)

-Zim The Kid- THAT'S IT! (He grabbed Dib and he was about to kill him.) Any last words Sheriff?

-Gretchen Jane- Kid stop it we don't need any violence in this Saloon.

-Zim The Kid- Sorry Jane. You know I would be much a bilged if you and me could go on a cattle drive together.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Wait Zim what about Julie and Crystal?

-Zim The Kid- Who?

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Isn't Amethyst your daughter?

-Zim The Kid and Cactus Amethyst- (They looked at each other.) UW!

-Zim The Kid- No she's just my partner.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- O.k...

-Zim The Kid- Look Big Head I don't like you and I suggest you leave town NOW!

-Wild Dib Hiccup- What if I don't want to?

-Cactus Amethyst- Look Big Head…

-Wild Dib Hiccup- MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

-Cactus Amethyst- I say it is now yawl don't ever tell The Kid what to do. Now be gone with yee.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Make me.

-Zim The Kid- (He punched Dib right in the eye.)

-Cowboy 4- BAR FIGHT! (A big bar fight started. Beer, punch, and gun shots went everywhere. Will tried to break it up, but some beer was thrown in his mouth and he drank it all. During all of the chaos Zim stole Gretchen.)

-Wild Dib Hiccup- (He ran after Zim, Amethyst, and Gretchen.) Wait Zim let her go.

-Zim The Kid- Or what? What are yawl gonna do about it?

-Will Erp- He challenges you to a gun fight.

-Zim The Kid- Fine the looser, which is going to be you sheriff, must leave town and never come back or be dead, and the winner me, will get to keep Gretchen. Until then I get to keep her. (He got on his horse which was Gir. He was a small green horse.)

-Wild Dib Hiccup- No that was never a part of the deal. (He said as he grabbed at Zim, but he kicked him off and he shot Dib hat off of him. There was a big hole right in Dib's hat now.)

-Zim The Kid- We fight at noon tomorrow. YAW! (He rode off with Gretchen and Amethyst following close behind on Kierra.)

-Wild Dib Hiccup- No Gretchen.

-Will Erp- Hahaha we'll see who wins in the end and… (He fainted.)

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Will Will…

-Will Erp- Oh man I have such a headache what happened?

-Wild Dib Hiccup-Oh nothing except YOU JUST SAID THAT I WOULD RIGHT ZIM IN A GUN FIGHT!

-Will Erp- I did?

-Wild Dib Hiccup-Yes AND ARE YOU CRAZY I'M TERRIBLE WITH A GUN!

-Will Erp- Oh no Hiccup I think I was drunk again.

-Wild Dib Hiccup-Drunk I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!

-Will Erp- Oh Hiccup I am so sorry I did not mean to do that. If you want you can just runaway.

-Wild Dib Hiccup-(He started to head back into the bar.) RUNAWAY! No I can't do that he's got Gretchen. Anyway I am glad you did it. Someone has to teach those two outlaws that this Plant An't Big Enough For The Two Of Us.

-Jason Blood Cowboy- I'll be sure to put that on your tombstone.

-Wild Dib Hiccup-What?

-Jason Blood Cowboy- Look sheriff the fact of the matter is that without my help yawl are as good as dead.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Are you offering?

-Jason Blood Cowboy- Are you excepting?

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Yes.

-Jason Blood Cowboy- Good then we start tonight. (It was night time and there was a fire light where Dib, Will, and Jason were. Jason threw a beer battle in the air and shot if with his gun.) Now you.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- (He tried to do the same thing, but he kept missing.)

-Jason Blood Cowboy- Pathetic AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN! (He shot Will in the butt.)

-Will Erp- OW!

-Jason Blood Cowboy- AGAIN!

-Will Erp- OW!

-Jason Blood Cowboy- AGAIN!

-Will Erp- No stop please I don't wanna injured again.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Sorry Will maybe we should stop.

-Jason Blood Cowboy- If we stop then those outlaws will win and plague our town even more. Do you really want that?

-Wild Dib Hiccup- No I don't want them to get Gretchen or this town. Throw another one.

-Will Erp- Sure why not there must be some part of my body we have not injured yet. (He took out a shield that used to be a beer barrel top.)

-Jason Blood Cowboy- PULL! (He threw a battle in the air and Dib shot it.) Well done kid.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- That's Sheriff to you. (He said as he blew the smoke from his gun.)

-Jason Blood Cowboy- Well a Sheriff should have a better hat here… (He gave him a new hat with a Sheriff star on.)

-Wild Dib Hiccup-Thanks, but a new hat and actual gun skill will not be enough to defeat those two outlaws. We need an edge. So here is what we are going to do. (They discussed their plan.)

-Will Erp- (It was noon and Dib and Zim were standing back to back of each other.) Alright you guys now take three steps then turn and shoot. One… Two… Three… (They turned and Zim shot Dib's gun out of his hand.)

-Wild Dib Hiccup-Hey my gun.

-Zim The Kid- Hahaha… Now what are you going to do without a weapon?

-Wild Dib Hiccup-This PULL! (Will fired a catapult full of water balloon at Zim and Amethyst.)

-Zim The Kid and Cactus Amethyst- AHH OUR SKIN!

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Ah music to my ears. I WIN! (Will ran and untied Gretchen and she ran to Dib.)

-Gretchen Jane- Oh Hiccup you saved the day, but how did you know?

-Wild Dib Hiccup- Please call me Dib and it weren't nothing just instinct.

-Zim The Kid- This is not over Sheriff. We will return and destroy you both. We shall not be defeated so easily.

-Wild Dib Hiccup- We'll see about that. WILL! (Will threw him a gun and he shot Amethyst and Zim right in their Paks killing them instantly.)

-Zim The Kid and Cactus Amethyst- AHH! (They were dead.)

-Gretchen Jane- Dib you saved the town and me you're a hero. (She kissed him.)…

-Zim- Wait wait stop. Dib stink I just want to make one thing perfectly clear only in your dream would you ever defeat the Almighty Zim and I WOULD NEVER HAVE A CRUSH ON A HUMAN! THAT IS JUST SO GROSS!

-Amethyst- I know right? And I wanna know why my brother and I were not related in your stupid dream.

-Dib- I don't know. I can't control my dreamS.

-Zim- Yah it would take a genius to control your insane mind.

-Almost Everybody- Hahahaha….

-Dib- Oh shut up.

-Shadow- What is it with you and Amethyst and having weird dream, and why was I not in your dream?

-Dib- I think you were the piano player in the bar and I ALREADY SAID I CAN'T CONTROL MY DREAMS!

-Gretchen- Oh whatever you guys. I liked the dream.

-Zim and Amethyst- You would.

-Jason- Yah I guess it was interesting.

-Will- I have to wonder why I was a Saloon Owner and why even in your dream you still spit your drink in my face.

-Jason- Anyway one thing is sure that is the last time I let my Dad tell you an old western story before bed.

-Everybody- Hahahaha!

-Dib- Oh ha ha very funny. *sign* At least I can win in my dreams.

-Gretchen- In your dreams and in real life. (She said as she forced him into a kiss on the lips.)

-Me- Lol well I thought this chapter was a lot of fun to write. I love Cowboys and the Invader Zim portray was a lot of fun. Anyway don't forget to review. I have new drawings on my deviantart page and until next time my next story is called Crash Course and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
